Liquor Chocolates from Bertie Bott
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS X-Mas 5 - - Petite fête de Noël organisée au Château. Harry s'y rend, seul, et Draco aussi. Foutus chocolats à la liqueur de chez Bertie Crochue... :: Slash HPDM ::


**Liquor chocolates from Bertie Bott**

Harry passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupir découragé. Il secoua la tête d'impuissance, sans quitter son reflet des yeux : le jour où il réussirait à se coiffer, il pleuvrait des trolls assurément ! Bon, de toutes façons, il avait l'habitude.

Il serra les poings pour se donner du courage, réajusta son col et quitta le dortoir à contrecœur.

Il était le seul Gryffondor de son année à passer les fêtes à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione étaient partis en amoureux, Neville et Luna aussi, contre toute attente, et les autres les passaient en famille, ce qui était bien normal, pensait Harry. Seuls quelques troisième et quatrième années de sa maison avaient préféré rester en groupe au château.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient en train de s'extasier dans la Salle Commune quand le Survivant la traversa. Lui n'avait absolument aucune envie de se rendre à la petite fête de Noël organisée par les bons soins de Dumbledore et Slughorn. Il soupira encore, hésitant un instant à attendre les autres pour éviter d'arriver seul. Les gloussements des quelques filles présentes, qui le fixaient en rougissant sous son regard, l'en dissuadèrent bien vite. Dumbledore avait dit 20h, ce serait 20h.

Il quitta en hâte la tour de Gryffondor, traînant des pieds en direction de la Salle sur Demande, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon de soirée. Parce que oui, il avait fait l'effort de s'acheter des vêtements appropriés pour des occasions de ce genre l'été dernier, et avait pour la première fois depuis ses achats enfilé la chemise d'un gris foncé aux boutons argent, dont les pants retombaient négligemment sur son pantalon noir brillant - il ne fallait pas trop en demander, non plus… Hermione l'avait aidé à choisir, évidemment ; et forcé à acheter, aussi. Il n'avait donc plus d'excuse pour ne pas faire un effort vestimentaire en ce jour de Noël.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva à destination un peu trop vite à son goût. Heureusement, Cho et quelques élèves de sa maison, accompagnés aussi par certains Poufsouffles, arrivèrent en même temps, et l'inclurent volontiers dans leur groupe. Le tableau pivota de lui-même, laissant apparaître un elfe de maison dans l'ouverture ainsi dégagée, qui les invita chaleureusement à entrer, s'inclinant très bas en saluant les jeunes gens.

Chacun admira en poussant des exclamations émerveillées la salle décorée pour ce soir de fête. Un arbre de Noël se dressait en son centre, couvert de guirlandes étincelantes et de boules lumineuses. Des bougies flottaient dans les airs, des tentures de velours d'un beau vert profond paraient le plafond, tandis que de gros rubans dorés agrémentaient les murs bleus nuit. Une musique enjouée s'élevait dans la pièce, au rythme de laquelle des notes et des clés de sol flottaient avec légèreté au-dessus de leur tête. Le petit groupe contempla un instant les décorations magiques et salua les professeurs présents, avant de s'installer dans les moelleux fauteuils mis à leur disposition, rassemblés autour de petites tables rondes couvertes de petits fours et autres réjouissances.

Les elfes de maison habillés en lutins de noël circulaient parmi les convives, munis de plateaux pour distribuer des verres à qui en voulait.  
L'atmosphère était douce et chaleureuse, et malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu en retrait de ses compagnons de fortune, Harry se dit qu'il avait bien fait de venir.

- - -

Le banquet battait son plein et le jeune Potter était en grande discussion avec le professeur Slughorn - ou plutôt, l'écoutait déblatérer avec une attention particulièrement feinte -, quand Draco Malfoy fit son apparition.

Il s'assit en silence à la place libre qui l'attendait, n'adressant qu'un bref signe de tête au bonjour enjoué du directeur. Les filles se turent un instant pour l'admirer dans son élégant costume, mais dès qu'il tourna la tête en les glaçant de son regard hautain et méprisant, les discussions reprirent leur cours comme si de rien n'était. Harry se rappelait à présent qu'Hermione l'avait prévenu : Malfoy restait exceptionnellement au château lui aussi, son père étant à Azkaban et sa mère le jugeant plus en sécurité à Poudlard, loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Gryffondor se risqua à l'observer discrètement, ignorant Slughorn qui continuait à se vanter de ses liens privilégiés avec nombre de ses anciens élèves. Le prince Serpentard semblait fatigué et agacé par cette fête. Il était le seul de sa maison, et s'appliquait à ignorer royalement les autres élèves présents, se contentant de fixer son assiette en jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette. Harry commençait presque à ressentir un semblant de pitié pour sa personne quand ce dernier leva la tête vers lui, l'incendiant du regard avec son arrogance habituelle. Leur duel à distance dura quelques secondes, au cours desquelles le fameux Harry Potter retrouva sans peine la haine naturelle qu'il lui insufflait depuis longtemps.

Les elfes apportèrent les desserts, ce qui mit fin à leur conflit oculaire.

Pendant toute la fin du repas, Harry se garda bien de lever les yeux vers sa Némésis, se concentrant faussement sur les paroles de son professeur des potions. Il se détendit finalement à mesure que l'heure défilait, riant avec seulement un peu moins d'enthousiasme que les autres, peut-être. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les fêtes et les rassemblements, surtout si ses amis n'y étaient pas avec lui. Il soupira en les imaginant tous les deux. Il avait beau être un des premiers à se réjouir de leur relation, il n'en était pas moins affecté, face à sa propre solitude. Il jeta un bref regard à Cho, qui riait de bon cœur avec les autres. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Des tas de filles lui courraient après, mais il était toujours célibataire. Il secoua la tête, fronçant les yeux en les portant sur le verre qu'il portait à la main. Il grimaça et le reposa vite, bien décidé à ne plus boire une goutte d'alcool avant la fin de la soirée. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à déprimer ! Il se força à écarter ses pensées négatives, et reporta son attention sur les conversations qui fusaient autour de lui.

- - -

Harry étouffa un bâillement. Il regarda les convives, se promettant de rejoindre son dortoir à la suite du premier qui quitterait l'assemblée.

Hélas pour lui, personne ne semblait prêt à aller déjà se coucher. Il bâilla à nouveau, et se dirigea discrètement vers la sortie, priant pour que personne ne remarque sa disparition.

Le dos tourné à la porte alors que ses yeux balayaient les invités pour s'assurer que personne ne lui prêtait attention, le Gryffondor posa sa main sur la poignée et entrouvrit silencieusement la porte, prêt à se faufiler par l'ouverture, quand son regard heurta celui de Draco. Assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil au fond de la pièce, malheureusement face à la porte, le Serpentard le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, choqué par son impolitesse, sans pour autant en être réellement surpris. La demi-seconde que dura leur échange aurait suffit à Harry pour prendre congé en douce, mais le temps qu'il détourne le regard pour s'enfuir, la voix amusée de Dumbledore retentissait près de lui.

« **Harry, tu n'oserais tout de même pas partir sans avoir goûté à l'un de ces délicieux chocolats à la liqueur de chez Bertie Crochue, n'est-ce pas ? **» il lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux et l'attira vers le coin où se trouvait le jeune Malfoy, seul évidemment. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire satisfait, ravi que sa tentative de fuite n'ait été bouleversée par sa faute.  
Le Gryffondor lui répondit par un regard meurtrier.

« **Allons messieurs, puisque vous avez l'air de ne pas être à l'aise en compagnie des autres convives de ce soir, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette soirée pour essayer de vous connaître un peu plus, et de passer outre votre rivalité en ce soir de Noël ?.. **»

Horrifiés, les deux élèves le regardèrent en se demandant si cette fois il n'était pas _réellement_ tombé sur la tête.

Feignant avec brio d'ignorer leur réaction peu avenante, le directeur leur présenta une boîte de chocolats, les invitant à se servir.

« **Prenez, c'est le remède idéal à l'ennui et à la solitude ! **»

Il leur sourit avec malice, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre un groupe allègre de professeurs.

Sachant que les lubies de Dumbledore pouvaient rarement être évitées, Harry se résigna à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de sa Némésis, évitant soigneusement de lui adresser le moindre regard alors qu'il se plaignait intérieurement d'avoir lamentablement échoué sa fuite. Il tendit la main vers les chocolats, et rencontra par mégarde celle de Draco, qui s'était aventurée là aussi. Le Serpentard la retira vivement, faisant claquer sa langue contre ses dents avec agacement.

Amusé, Harry porta la friandise à sa bouche, ravi comme chaque fois qu'il réussissait à embêter un tant soit peu son rival. Ce dernier dut repérer son sourire, car il pesta en saisissant à son tour une gourmandise.

« **Tu devrais arrêter de sourire tout seul comme ça, ça te donne encore plus un air de crétin fini, Potter ! **»

Harry se tourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard, et Draco ricana.

« **Pauvre idiot de Gryffondor. Incapable de supporter sans broncher… **» ajouta-t-il en faisant allusion à sa tentative manquée d'échapper à la soirée.

« **Oh ça va Malfoy, nous savons tous les deux que ça ne te plaît pas plus que moi d'être ici !  
****- Sauf que moi, j'ai la décence de ne pas le faire remarquer, Potter, en tout homme de bonne éducation que je suis…  
****- Ce n'est rien de plus que de la lâcheté, oui ! Tu attendais juste que quelqu'un parte avant toi pour passer inaperçu.  
****- Si l'occasion s'était présentée, j'en aurais profité, effectivement, mais au moins, je ne me suis pas ridiculisé comme tu viens de l'être…  
****- Oh la ferme, Malfoy ! **»

Vexé, Harry s'enfonça en croisant les bras dans son fauteuil, le regard rivé sur les danseurs qui s'amusaient sur une piste improvisée sur l'un des côtés de la pièce, là où un peu plus tôt encore se dressaient les tables du buffet.

L'air renfrogné mais déterminé malgré tout, le Gryffondor concentra son attention sur ce qui se passaient devant eux, bien résolu à ne pas céder avant Malfoy. Tant pis s'il s'ennuyait et tant pis s'il était fatigué, il ne donnerait pas raison à son rival.

- - -

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son dixième chocolat alors qu'il regardait danser Mc Gonagall et Flitwick. Une irrépressible envie de rire le saisit à la gorge, et il ne put rien faire pour s'en empêcher. Il se courba dans son fauteuil, incapable de se retenir, toussant en même temps pour tenter de recracher son chocolat, sous le regard narquois d'un Malfoy impassible. Les larmes aux yeux, il mit un certain temps à cesser de se tortiller sur son fauteuil en riant comme un demeuré. Bien conscient de son attitude non seulement ridicule mais devant son ennemi de toujours de surcroît, il se redressa tant bien que mal en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche, essayant comme il pouvait de stopper les bouffées hystériques qui lui montaient encore, pouffant pourtant sous cape. Réflexe purement stupide pour se redonner contenance, l'air de rien, il tendit la main vers une autre friandise pour la porter à sa bouche.

« **Alors Potter, pas très résistant, on dirait… **» Malfoy ricana à ses côtés, sans le regarder.

Pris d'un doute subit, Harry retira le chocolat qu'il tenait encore dans ses doigts de sa bouche, les yeux louchant suspicieusement vers celui-ci.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Malfoy ? **»

Nouveau ricanement Malfoyen, alors qu'il enfournait lui-même son propre chocolat.

« **Potter, Potter… À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces chocolats ? Des chocolats à la liqueur, Potter, ****_à la liqueur_ ! Même toi tu devrais comprendre… **»

Horrifié, le jeune brun ne décrocha pas son regard de l'infâme gourmandise qui lui avait parue pourtant si innocente quelques minutes plus tôt.

Draco le regarda en avalant la sienne, fier de pouvoir ainsi le provoquer. Les neurones du jeune Potter se remirent à fonctionner, et il comprit enfin le petit jeu du Serpentard.

Il le regarda en essayant de paraître sûr de lui et… sobre accessoirement, puisque ce devait être le but de leur nouvelle compétition. Pas sûr d'y avoir réussi face à l'air moqueur de Draco, il porta tout de même son chocolat à la bouche, décidé encore une fois à lui montrer ce dont un Gryffondor était capable.

« **Potter, tu es dans un état d'ébriété déjà avancé, tu ne devrais pas te mesurer à moi à ce jeu-là… Tu vas ****encore te ridiculiser, pauvre Gryffondor que tu es. Non que ça ne m'amuse, évidemment…**

-** La ferme Malfoy, mange ! **»

Nouveau ricanement du Serpentard, qui se positionna sur son fauteuil de façon à faire face au Gryffondor, soucieux de ne manquer aucune miette du spectacle.

- - -

Le temps passait diablement plus vite, à présent que les deux rivaux s'étaient trouvé une occupation - toute puérile et stupide soit-elle.  
La salle s'était sensiblement vidée, mais quelques professeurs éméchés déambulaient encore en riant sur la piste de danse.

« **Debout ! **»

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Malfoy avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« **Qu… Quoi ?  
****- Allez, Potter, montre-moi ce que tu vaux vraiment… **»

Lui-même se leva avec aisance pour l'inciter à faire de même, ce qui ne manqua pas. Harry écarta en pestant la main que Draco lui tendait en ricanant pour l'aider à se relever. La tête lui tourna, mais il l'ignora et tenta de se stabiliser sur ses jambes. Le jeune Serpentard le regarda en riant vraiment, les effets commençant également à se faire sentir sur sa personne.

Tanguant légèrement sur leurs jambes, ils se défiaient du regard en tournant autour de la table, pouffant sans retenue sans même le réaliser vraiment.

- - -

Dumbledore se retourna dans leur direction avant de refermer la porte de la salle - qui s'était vidée pendant leur manège - et s'esclaffa discrètement dans sa barbe en sortant sans bruit, alors que les elfes transplanaient dans les cuisines.

Harry, dont la tête tournait depuis longtemps, sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son corps, et s'écroula en entraînant dans sa chute la table, et fatalement le jeune Serpentard qui s'y agrippait désespérément pour ne pas tomber, hilare. Renversé, parmi les chocolats éparpillés au sol, un Malfoy assis par mégarde sur ses jambes, le jeune Potter ne put que rire davantage face au cocasse de la situation. Aucun des deux ne s'étaient encore rendu compte qu'ils étaient désormais seuls dans la vaste pièce, et de toute façon, leur duel encore inachevé ne leur permettait aucune tentative d'évasion. Accrochant les pupilles pétillantes et dilatées du prince Serpentard, Harry plongea sa main dans la boîte gisant près de son flanc et goba un énième chocolat en fixant sa Némésis, dont le regard traîna finalement vers la boîte en question. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et Malfoy s'affala sur lui en riant de plus belle. Curieux malgré son état, le Gryffondor se pencha pour chercher la raison de cette nouvelle crise et ne mit que quelques secondes avant de comprendre à son tour. S'ils avaient espéré se défier en mangeant chacun le plus de chocolats possible, le tout pour mesurer leur capacité de résistance à l'alcool dont-ils étaient fourrés, ils pensaient néanmoins que la compétition s'arrêterait au moins lorsque la boîte serait vide… or, voilà qu'ils s'en rendaient compte à présent, celle-ci semblait simplement impossible à entamer, puisque la moindre friandise enlevée de son compartiment était aussitôt remplacée par une nouvelle, apparue _par magie_ à sa place.  
Harry se roula par terre, secoué de hoquets et des larmes de rire coulant de ses yeux. Comment se calmer face à une situation aussi désopilante ?! Draco, quant à lui, n'arrivait plus à articuler la moindre parole, et riait tout autant malgré un soupçon de ressentiment qui se terrait toujours au fond de sa poitrine - Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

D'un commun accord, les deux rivaux se jetèrent donc sur les chocolats répandus sur le sol, bien décidés à se départager malgré tout. Un sourire espiègle dessiné sur ses lèvres, Harry regarda sa Némésis avaler victorieusement celui qu'elle pensait être le dernier, avant d'en sortir un de sa manche en riant. Horrifié d'être si proche de la défaite, le Serpentard se jeta donc sur lui pour lui ôter la friandise de la bouche, la cueillant avec sa propre langue avant de l'avaler en levant les bras au ciel pour se proclamer vainqueur.

« **Perdu, Potter… encore ! Allez, pleure pas, tu pourrais avoir droit à un lot de consolation… C'est Noël après tout. **»

Surpris, Harry le fixa sans comprendre, alors que Draco le défiait du regard en s'humectant les lèvres de sa langue. Transporté par les vapeurs alcoolisées qui embrumaient considérablement son esprit, le Gryffondor le regarda en souriant malicieusement.

« **Lot de consolation, tu parles ! Te «****_faire Potter_ » serait plus en ta faveur qu'en la mienne, Malfoy, si c'est-ce que tu insinues… **»

Il finit sa phrase en riant, et étouffa l'exclamation outrée de son vis-à-vis en s'emparant de sa bouche alors que ses mains ouvraient hâtivement sa chemise.

Si le Serpentard fut surpris par la tournure des évènements, il ne se laissa pas moins faire par le jeune brun, appréciant malgré lui sa détermination toute gryffondorienne.

Étouffant quelques gloussements par-ci par-là, ils se retrouvèrent vite nus tous les deux, Draco assis sur les hanches de Harry occupé à maltraiter ses lèvres tout en jouant de ses doigts sur son corps, ayant finalement réussi à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. S'abreuvant des gémissements exaltés du Gryffondor tandis que ses mains caressaient son sexe dressé, le Serpentard se positionna entre ses jambes, outrageusement ouvertes sous l'effet de ses attouchements, pour soulever son séant et l'amener au niveau de son propre bassin.

Leurs yeux voilés de désir s'accrochèrent alors que Harry se préparait mentalement à l'entrée de sa Némésis. Leurs corps en transe semblaient s'animer eux-mêmes, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse réellement contrôler ses gestes, et ils étaient d'ailleurs incapables de réfléchir à leurs actes. Lorsque Draco le pénétra, Harry pris alors seulement conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. L'ivresse les plongeait dans un état second, sans que l'intensité de leurs sensations n'en soit pour autant affectée - au contraire, elle s'en voyait curieusement décupler -, et le simple fait d'être chacun aussi intimement proche de sa Némésis ne faisait qu'accroître leur plaisir d'une manière pour le moins bouleversante.

Leurs gémissements au rythme de leurs ébats désordonnés s'accélérèrent, et Draco éjacula dans les profondeurs du jeune Potter en un râle de satisfaction extrême, tandis que ce dernier se libérait entre ses doigts en criant le prénom du prince des Serpentards. Surpris en l'entendant, Malfoy se dégagea de son amant et se pencha au-dessus de lui en haussant un sourcil, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire narquois.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'un prénom aussi noble que le mien fait dans la bouche d'un maudit Gryffondor comme toi, qui vient d'ailleurs de perdre en beauté face à ma dextérité ? **»

Harry se retourna en grognant face contre le sol pour échapper à sa moue suffisante et satisfaite, et Draco se laissa retomber contre son dos, le serrant contre son corps humide en ricanant.

Pas encore rassasié de sa soif charnelle, le jeune Malfoy glissa ses lèvres sur sa colonne vertébrale, embrassant et léchant sa peau tout en descendant jusqu'à la raie de son postérieur fermement musclé.

«** Hé, Potter… On recommence ? **»

Pour toute réponse, se délectant par avance de ses attentions, Harry se retourna subitement, ses mains venant encadrer le visage de son rival pour le guider vers son entrejambe. Amusé, Draco lui adressa un sourire lascif et lapa le bout de sa virilité en soutenant son regard avant de s'emparer de son sexe entier dans sa bouche. Le dos cambré et la tête rejetée en arrière alors que ses doigts s'entremêlaient aux cheveux soyeux de sa Némésis, Harry laissa de nouveau échapper des soupirs de bien-être, et se dit qu'il était juste en train de passer le plus délicieux et le plus étrange Noël de sa vie.

- - -

Les rayons du soleil filtrèrent sans gêne à travers les rideaux mal fermés du dortoir, frappant Harry en plein visage. Le Gryffondor râla et se retourna en grognant dans son lit, vaguement surpris d'avoir le corps tout endolori, mais encore trop ensommeillé pour seulement s'en soucier. Il essaya d'entrouvrir les yeux, mais un mal de tête terrible le força à les refermer aussitôt. Il se saisit de son oreiller et enfouit sa tête en-dessous en geignant de douleur autant que de mécontentement d'être ainsi réveillé.

Il resta ainsi étendu quelques instants, avant que les évènements de la veille ne lui reviennent en mémoire.

Quelques flashs de souvenirs plus tard et le fameux Harry Potter, frappé de stupeur, se relevait en retenant une exclamation horrifiée, réalisant que la douleur sourde au creux de ses reins témoignait bel et bien d'une réalité cuisante et aussitôt regrettée. Les yeux agrandis d'horreur à l'idée de s'être ainsi laissé allé, le légendaire Gryffondor se saisit de son oreiller pour cacher son visage écarlate et se laissa lourdement retomber sur le matelas en secouant la tête au gré de ses lamentations furieuses.

Foutu Serpentard, foutu Dumbledore, et foutus chocolats à la liqueur de chez Bertie Crochue !!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_**Merry Christmas !**  
(& thanks for the reading)_


End file.
